The Place of Luffy's Birth
by Kikwoka
Summary: The Straw-hats are sailing wen they come across an island that Luffy knows. Something happened here that Luffy truly regrets, something that involved the curse of the Monkey D. family. And soon Luffy finds himself facing death. Complete!
1. The Known Island

Luffy smiled his usual, bright grin as he stared at the island ahead of him. But inside, he was reeling, he knew this island, recognized the shape of the sandy shores. He dreaded setting the anchor down on the coast. He dreaded seeing the town up close again.

Nami was behind him, yelling at the crew, making sure they followed her exact orders. She glanced at him and he grinned back. His grin was dim, she could tell that, she could see the turmoil within and she frowned, "Oi Luffy, can you please help us out here?" She yelled.

Luffy laughed and jumped off the sun/lion that he was sitting on. No one could really understand what it was, the figure head on the Going Sunny was slightly ambiguous.

He stood on the deck for a second, then he called to the others, "Oi, everyone, can you get over here for a second?"

Sanji stopped halfway up the mast, his visible eye widening, he stayed there for a second, getting his balance before nimbly jumping down the soft wood.

"What's up, captain?" he asked , Luffy grinned, and waited for the other nakama to gather.

Robin, Franky, Chopper, Nami, Zoro and Usopp soon joined them on the deck.

Luffy took a deep breath, "This island that we're arriving at is... the place that I was born," He stopped and let that sink in. Everyone gaped at him, he laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Maybe, I shudda mentioned that earlier, eh guys?" He laughed again

"Anyway, the point is, for many years, each member of my family has been born here. Me, Ace, Dad, Grandpa, Great-Grandpa, all of us were born here. So I have some buisness to take care of when we arrive, you got that?"

The others stared at him, gaping at his transparency. Usopp sighed, folding his arms, "So... you were born on the Grand-Line?" Luffy nodded, chuckling at everyone's faces. Sanji sighed, confused, "What about your mother, is she on this island?"

Luffy gasped, shocked. His childish facade was broken for a minute. He coughed, as if to erase his unease, and them smiled, "Yeah, she's on this island too, that's some of my buisness," Sanji raised his eyebrow skeptically, and Zoro and Nami shared a speculative glance.

"Can we meet her? Your mother?" Nami asked, grinning, this might give her a little hint as to why he was acting like that. Luffy frowned again, and pretended to think, as the dread built up inside him, "She's... a lot like Grandpa, I don't really want you guys to suffer meeting her," He sighed, and then regretted phrasing it like that, guilt washed through him. But the others nodded, smiling at his way of putting it.

Franky laughed, "I don't want to think of your Grandpa, he's really scary. I mean, he even hurt a rubber man!"

Luffy grinned, and then pulled out a map, "When you guys are finished with... whatever you guys do in town, you can meet me here," He said, pointing to a shadowy section of the map. Nami looked about to protest, but Robin stopped her, "OK, Senchou-san. Are there any good book shops in the town?" Luffy pursed his lips and looked at her with mock-annoyance,

Zoro laughed, "I don't think he's ever paid attention to anything other than meat shops," Everyone laughed, while Luffy pretended to look innocent.

OPOP

The Thousand Sunny was steadily trundling to where Luffy was born. Luffy stood on the figure head, his mouth turned down with unease. He closed his eyes, and tried once more to hide behind that smile of his. But all he could feel was that ache. That familiar ache.

OPOP

Luffy bounded off the Sunny's figurehead and skipped off, laughing.

Nami frowned and then turned to the rest of the guys, "Alright! We're going to follow him!" The others stared blankly, "Oh come on! Aren't you guys curious? I mean, he was acting all strange?"

Chopper and Sanji sighed, while Usopp smiled. Robin shook her head and Franky shifted his weight nervously. Usopp suddenly just burst out, "Ok, ok, ok! You've got me hooked, lets go!!!"

The others simply sighed. Robin went back to her seat, "I'm going to keep watch, at least one of you should get supplies, or Senchou-san won't be happy," And with that, they set out, to find out what Luffy was hiding.

OPOP

Monkey D. Luffy walked briskly down the street, his head lowered, it seemed like he remembered the way down this dull street. The path wasn't paved and the houses were made of a crude material that seemed to be completely permeable. The people were poorly clothed, beggars were plentiful and busquers played crude instruments to try and entice foreigners. Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Franky tailed Luffy with ease. Luffy wasn't taking his eyes off the path in front of him, he obviously didn't want to be noticed - which was odd for Luffy. They were heading uphill now, up a winding path that seemed to travel on forever.

Nami looked at the soil, seeing how fertile it looked, but also how dry. She looked up just in time to see Luffy take a fork in the road and then he stopped. They all gasped.

He was standing outside a graveyard.

He walked inside and headed towards a grand-looking shrine. It had the grandest gravestones in the whole graveyard, in fact, each stone was made of marble.

Chopper read the names silently, bowing his head to each one, '_Monkey D. Kai, Monkey D. Lisa, Monkey D. Opal, Monkey D. Rai...' _Luffy stopped at this one, bowing his head. The rest of the Straw-Hat crew hid behind another gravestone, that ironically said '_Monkey D. Garp,' _Luffy sighed and sat down in front of Monkey D. Rai's grave,

"It's been a long time... hasn't it, mum?"

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N. **__Ok I know I have a sailor moon fic etc etc, but I wanna write this one =). I love One Piece, especially Luffy. I know I'm being mean to him here but still. There's more sad stuff in the next chap, so don't go away! I'll have it written as soon as I can!_


	2. Blame

_Heyyyy there readers! Here's the second chapter: Blame_

_**OPOP**_

Luffy sighed and looked at the now dimming sky, "How's it going? Yeah, yeah, I know you're dead 'n all but still, I'm sure you've got some awesome stuff in heaven..."

Nami slapped her forehead, her captain was still her captain after all. Chopper gave a quiet laugh, looking at Luffy.

"... We went up to Sky Island, but I didn't see ya there. I guess that means you were at another Sky Island, eh?" Luffy patted the tombstone, took a deep breath and carried on talking, "I'm well. I know, I know, you didn't ask but I'm gonna keep on talking," He grinned, "I have an awesome ship and a cool crew. The first nakama I met was called Coby, awww man he's grown - now he's a Sergant Major in the Marines! Then it was Zoro, he's going to be the greatest swordsman in the world, I think it's fitting for the Pirate King, don't you? After that I met Nami, she's an incredible navigator, her dream is to make a map of the whooooole world! I wanna help all of my nakama achieve their dreams, and in turn, they wanna help me too.

"Lets see after that... it was Usopp, he's a cool guy: he's going to become the bravest warrior in the sea. Heh, he's got a ways to go hahahaha!"

Usopp made an angry noise behind the tomb of _'Monkey D. Ling' _Franky whacked him to shut him up.

"After that... it was Sanji, he came from a restaurant, on the sea! His cooking is the best in the world! He's going to find a place where all the kinds of fish in the world gather, isn't that cool?" Luffy was in full flow now, chatting to the grave of his mother, "Then we met Vivi, who's now the ruler of Arabasta, I had to beat up a Shichibukai to get her on my side!" He made an angry gesture with his hands and Chopper giggled softly. Luffy continued, "Chopper became my new doctor half-way through that journey. He's a reindeer that resembles a racoon-dog, he's soooooooooo cool!!! Robin joined us after a while and she... she wants to find the secret of the curse of D." Luffy stopped, his voice trailing into nothingness. He closed his eyes and clasped his head within his hands.

"Hey... Mum.... do you blame me for your death?"

OPOP

Zoro was getting bad vibes. The ship next to the Thousand Sunny was a looming pirate ship that just didn't look friendly. It was interrupting Zoro's nap, and frankly, he was fed up with it.

Scowling, he stood up and walked to the starboard side of the Sunny. Examining it closely, he found that the decorations on the hull were actually real human skulls. He blanched at the rotting smell of death that wafted through the air towards him. Pinching his nose, he continued to study the ship.

A hand appeared out of nowhere and covered his nose and mouth. Pulling him down.

Robin was suddenly right next to him, and she silenced Zoro when he began to protest. She pointed with yet another hand that was sprouting out of the wooden hull of the Thousand Sunny.

The odd ship's captain had just walked into view.

OPOP

Luffy turned, looking at the gravestones that his friends hid behind, and stood. "Come on out guys, Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Franky. Get out here." He didn't sound angry, just slightly irritated. The four pirates sheepishly got out from behind the gravestones that they hid behind.

Luffy grinned, "So I guess that now you know, sorry for lying,"

Nami looked at him, concerned. What was it.... something behind him was... forced. "What do you mean 'do you blame me for your death?'" she asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the facts and uncertainties.

Luffy said nothing at first, he simply stood by his mother's grave as the raindrops fell soundlessly down. Luffy looked up and sighed.

"There is a curse on this island. The curse of D." He whispered, fading into his own world, "My family is cursed and gifted at the same time. There are no daughters, only sons. Every son that is born is destined to become strong, and any girl dies in the womb. That's how it's been for generations. However..." He trailed off, his voice fading into the distance, "However, there can only be two sons in a generation, and the younger one is cursed to lead a life of blame. Because once that son reaches the age of five. No matter what happens, no matter what the circumstances, it doesn't matter.

On that child's birthday, his mother will die."

_**A.N. **__Sorry for the late update, I've been absorbed in anime, school and friends. Now I've taken anime out for the time-being. Hope y'all don't mind =)_

_Can I just say, that I think it's very rude to add a story to your faves or alert and then not comment. Can you please, if you've got me on alert, can you just tap a quick reply and say why you like it? Just take some time to appreciate that I don't __**have **__to do this, ok?_


	3. Alchemist

_**The Alchemist**_

_**OPOP**_

Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Franky stared at Luffy, their eyes wide,

"Y-You..." Franky stuttered. Luffy gave them a grin and turned back to the grave,

"Yeah, Monkey Raye, my mother died on my fifth birthday," he said. He patted his hat and grinned once more before heading off, motioning to the others to follow, "I left this island after a week. My brother was truly angry with me. I didn't want to get caught up in that," Luffy threw back his head and laughed into the rain.

The ashy field was soaking up as much of the water as it could. Nami frowned, _Ace was angry with him? _She asked herself, confused, _If he was, he definitely didn't show it. _She decided not to voice the thought. If she did, Luffy would probably shrug or something.

Franky sniffed, holding back tears. It truly was a sad story. No five year old can deal with pain like that. Luffy turned down the hill and walked back to the town, the track was rapidly turning into a muddy puddle and now the mud was creeping up Luffy's ankles. The white houses had turned a dull grey shade, all colour in the small valley was being sucked from it. And everything took on a depressing shade.

OPOP

* * *

Zoro yawned again, he wanted to sleep. Truly, he did, but that stupid, dark ship wouldn't let him. If he dosed of now, he'd be doing a pretty bad job. He just wanted the others to come back so they could get on their way. The rain was clearing up now, the overcast clouds were beginning to clear.

Footsteps.

Voices on the deck, he closed his eyes partially and pretended to be asleep, thumbing his katana. "Why does boss want us to get this damned brat anyway?" Asked one voice, his voice quivering slightly, "It's said that he's a monster!"

Zoro grinned in his 'sleep'

The men walked onto the deck and through fractured sight, Zoro saw that there were three of them. They looked like bad men to mess with.

One of them carried a deadly looking spear that looked quite a bit like a harpoon. The other two carried an assortment of weapons, ranging from daggers to axes. But the first one was the one that Zoro was interested in. This one carried himself with an air of authority and almost grace. He had a deadly look in his eyes and his forearms carried many battle scars, like souvenirs from the dead. His cold yellow eyes surveyed the _Thousand Sunny's_ deck.

"I don't know why, but boss made sure that we found what he was looking for. So I'd suggest looking!' He snarled at the other two. Robin walked onto the deck and leant on the door-frame that lead into the bowels of the ship.

Zoro smiled and stood, "So what is it you want to find again?" He asked innocently, flipping his katana out of its sheath and then returning it with lightning speed.

One of the men fell to the ground.

His grin became like the devil's grin, as the man screamed, clutching the deep wound in his leg. The deadly man scowled and sighed, turning.

"You'll find out," He said before leaving the other two to hobble after him.

Zoro turned to Robin and shrugged, then he noticed that the captain of the 'death ship' was walking in the direction of Luffy and the others. He ran off the ship, leaving Robin to guard.

OPOP

* * *

"You murderer!!!" The baker shouted at Luffy, "You dare to kill Raye, and now you want to buy bread from my shop? Eh? What do you have to say for yourself Luffy?" The baker grabbed a handful of Luffy's shirt and threw him backwards. Luffy stood his ground, then carefully removed the aged baker's hands from his shirt and walked out.

Franky walked foreword and paid for their bread before walking out. Chopper patted Luffy's hand, but Luffy wasn't looking at Chopper. Luffy was looking at the man with skulls on his cape that had walked into view.

"Hello there, my darling brother," The man sneered.

OPOP

* * *

Zoro ran through the town, that man wasn't someone he wanted to have to deal with.

With an almighty crash, the captain of the strange ship crashed into the nearest house. He growled and faced Luffy, who looked at him calmly with his fists raised. Zoro cursed and spotted his crew-mates, he ran to them, asking what was going on.

Usopp shook his head, saying he was just as confused.

Luffy looked around, "We should go somewhere else, Samil," he said, his voice hard.

Samil sneered, "Sure, prolong your death. Let's go to _that_ place,"

Luffy shrugged and ran off, Samil and the crew following.

OPOP

* * *

They were standing in a field of wheat, the golden grains shone with dew from the recent downpour. Samil looked like death, now that they got a closer look at him. He'd taken off his black cape, and his toned muscles were almost bursting out of the tight black shirt that he was wearing. His face was twisted into a sneer and his greasy black hair fell down his back. He had no weapons, only a belt with countless vials. He wore a gauntlet on his hand, and his fist clenched with a metallic sound.

Luffy grinned at his friends, "I promise this wont take long,"

Samil pulled a vial out of his belt, "No, it wont,"

Samil dropped the vial on the floor and it exploded leaving a trail of dust. Luffy tensed, listening for Samil. He swung his arm out and hit Samil. He jumped over to Samil, dragging his other arm along,

"Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!" He yelled, hitting Samil in the face. Samil took the blow, then grabbed Luffy with his gauntlet.

Luffy's body sagged visibly.

"Bastard! What did you do?" Zoro yelled, running forewords. Samil laughed,

"This gauntlet of mine is one part steel to three parts kairouseki. I know your little secret Luffy, I know that you're a devil fruit user!"

"D-Damn you Samil!" Luffy sighed, punching him in the face, "What's your problem anyway?"

Samil glared, "You killed our mother. I am allowed to be angry,"

Nami gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, "S-So this is... Luffy's..." She whispered,

"Brother!" Samil declared, "You and Jii-chan deserted me! You went and became brothers with Gold Rodger's kid! Damn you!"

Samil brought out an injection needle with a silver liquid in it, he held it high above Luffy's neck. Luffy eyed the needle with fear.

"You know what's in here, right little brother?" Samil chuckled. And before anyone could do anything. Before Zoro, Nami, Franky and Usopp could react, the needle was jabbed into Luffy's neck and the silver liquid was injected into Luffy's body.

Luffy blinked with surprise, and then he was gone, his consciousness fading in an instant.

Samil dropped Luffy on the floor and turned to the shocked crew, his own crew of death appearing behind him...

* * *

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N.**__ Despite my tiny rant last time, people still insist in adding my story to their faves/alert without commenting. So now I have no idea what to improve on. I hope you're happy, you now have to read my unimproved crap!_

_I am sorry for going on like this but really! I find it so rude that you can't even find the time to comment on something that you like! GRRRRRR!!!!_

_Anyho, sorry for the extreme lateness, I couldn't be bothered to write it. sorry, sorry. _

_I'll try update sometime soon but DAMN! Those people really annoy me =(_

_Kikwoka_

_xxx_


	4. Liquid Kairouseki

_**OPOP**_

"Luffy!" Nami cried, running over to her fallen captain.

He didn't even flicker, his chest rose painfully, and fell slowly, as though breathing was the hardest thing in the world. Nami fell to her knees, examining the unconscious Devil Fruit user. Chopper joined her and began examining his vitals, as Zoro stood protectively in front. Usopp took up the rear, his sling-shot ready to hand.

Samil smiled, darkness coming off him in waves, one look at this mortal devil was enough to make your blood freeze. He looked at the twenty people behind him and smirked.

Zoro lost it.

Drawing his three katana at lightning speed, he sped towards the enemy. Bodies hit the ground in blood-stained piles, laboured breathing and shattered groans echoed in the field. Half of Samil's crew was down in a minute, and more were joining them.

Samil sighed, and pulled another vial out from his belt, "If that's how you want it. Then come, _mon petit sabreur (my little swordsman), _lets see what you're made of,"

A strangled growl came from Zoro's throat, "You bastard, what did you do to Luffy!"

Samil smirked, and his crew backed away slightly, afraid of their captain. It was then that Nami noticed that each crew-member had a burned brand on their right cheek. The brand was two bottles, linked by snakes. Underneath, in blistered letters were the words _Alchemical Pirates._

"Did you know that no matter what, no one has ever produced a liquid form of kairouseki?" Samil sneered, chuckling, "No one except me, of course,"

Chopper's eyes widened, "Y-You're kidding... Th-Then that was..."

"Correct, I injected my 'brother' with liquid kairouseki,"

Nami gasped, and shook Luffy, "Luffy!" She cried, "You're going to wake up right now, understand? Luffy! Quit fooling around!" She shook him again, his head flopping up and down. Her hands quivered on his shoulders as she stared, unblinking into Luffy's expressionless, unmoving face.

Nothing. Only stuttered breathing.

"Ah, _zut alore! _My crew is a huge mess, I'm pretty annoyed right now, _mon petit sabreur!" _His French accent was impeccable - unlike 'Bon-chan's' accent.

Robin appeared behind the captain, crossing her arms and placing her hands over her shoulders, "Cien Fleurs!" She yelled, arms sprouted out of Samil's body, "Crutch!"

The hands joined and pulled Samil's body backwards, his back crunched back and his eyes widened in shock. Then a small smile appeared on his lips. Reaching forewords, he managed to unlatch another vial from his belt, he threw it downwards, combining it with another vial. A yellow dust was flung into the air. Samil and his crew pulled out gas masks, and Samil himself jumped over to Luffy's unconscious body.

The straw-hat pirates coughed, unable to see. The yellow powder was itching their eyes, and exhausting them.

Usopp ran back a couple of metres, running outside the massive powder cloud's radius.

And there he waited.

OPOP

Zoro woke to chains. He was isolated from his friends, but he could see the others in a cell opposite his own. He squinted, and tried to see who was there.

Nami, Chopper, Robin, all unconscious.

And Luffy. He was chained to a wall, his body was bleeding and, in the dim light, Zoro could only just make out his breathing. He sighed with relief, his captain wasn't dead. The next hour was painful for him to watch, as each of his nakama awoke to their new surroundings.

Robin was the first to wake, her hands were tied behind her by metal binds. She woke stealthily, it seemed like she had just twitched in her sleep. But Zoro knew Robin better than that, he knew that she was already thinking of plans to escape, assessing her situation with cold accuracy.

"Robin, there's no one here," He said, barely speaking above a whisper non the less.

Robin inclined her head, implying she understood, then she picked herself up from the floor.

He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she gave him a ghostly smile, "I'm okay," she said.

Then Nami woke, she woke much less quietly than Robin. She bolted upright, rustling her chains, sending metallic sounds ricocheting around the room. She saw Luffy and cried out in concern - concern to see him still unconscious, and concern at him being so still. Because Luffy was _never_ still, he was one of those people who were energetic in their sleep, tossing and turning; and speaking too.

Then Nami looked around properly, and saw Robin and Zoro. Her heart quavered with fear, but she hid it. Even though it felt like ice cold hands were dragging her heart downwards. "I'm not afraid," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes, "I'm going to save everyone,"

Finally, Chopper woke up. He cried like a baby when he saw Luffy, asking if there was a doctor nearby, forgetting that he, himself was a fully qualified doctor. He padded over to Luffy, becoming a skilled doctor on the way, his own fear became hidden under his fluffy exterior, hidden deep under the skin. The darkness of the cell brightened slightly when Chopper said that Luffy's life wasn't in danger at that moment. But that momentary brightness didn't linger, "Luffy has been infected with kairouseki, I don't think there's a way to save him. There's no way we can get rid of the kairouseki anymore - it has circulated fully around the blood," Chopper diagnosed with a heavy heart, "I think that his only options are to fight the weakness from the kairouseki circulating around his blood, or to die from severe exhaustion,"

Nami, Zoro and Robin stared at him in disbelief, their captain could die?, "Is there nothing we can do Chopper?" Nami exclaimed, her hand clenching into a fist. Zoro cursed, feeling useless, his muscles and training meant nothing in the face of this catastrophe.

Chopper glumly shook his head, slowly sealing their captain's fate.

And just like that, the room was darkened unto the point of becoming black.

* * *

_**A.N.** Okay, I realise that this is extremely out of date, but I don't care. People aren't reviewing, they're just adding it to favourites or adding me to alert. And don't get me wrong, I'm honoured and I appreciate that you read it. But I can't tell if people really want me to continue writing the way that I am, or if they want something else. It's really hard to write more when its like that - you just think 'why am i writing this?_

_But no matter, I am moving on - i promise no more rants about that okay ^_^. In truth, I haven't written anything for a very long time because I was at school (and also the reason above) It's hard to get inspiration when you're trying to work for the 'slave drivers' at the same time, so I do apologise. I have 8 weeks of summer holiday, so I'm going to make the most of it! (writing wise too)_


	5. Breaking the Ice

_**A.N. **__I just realised that I forgot to mention this in the last chapter; i have officially discluded Franky and the Thousand Sunny. It's getting way too hard to maintain all the characters, so sorry ^_^_

_**OPOP**_

Sanji stared at the empty _Going Merry_ in front of him, perplexed. His hand tightened around the plastic straps of his shopping bags, the food inside would perish soon if he didn't put it in the fridge, but the chef had noticed something. Out of place scratches littered the deck of the _Going Merry_, something had happened while he'd been gone.

Cautiously, he stepped onto the boat and quietly inside. After a while, he decided that whatever had gone on, it was over now. He began putting the groceries inside the fridge, lighting a cigarette while he did so. After shutting the fridge door, he leant on it, staring at the opposite wall as he tried to smother his unease.

His eye followed the familiar wooden frame of the _Going Merry_, brushing over the yellow flowered curtains that covered the porthole, and finally his gaze rested on a picture of his crew. The picture had been taken from a 'Memory Dial' in sky island. Luffy stood at the front, his grin plastered across his face. Then the boat jerked slightly, and the framed picture fell to the floor.

Sanji's eye widened, and he ran over to the fallen picture. The glass had cracked right where Luffy stood, he was barely visible over the fractured glass. Sanji stared, almost afraid. Was this an omen?

OPOP

Footsteps.

Whispers.

Annoyance.

Pain.

Zoro listened with diligence, omitting no sounds. A crew-member of the _Alchemical Pirates_ was in pain, they'd been beaten by their captain. Another was comforting the pirate, saying that they had to stick through it. Zoro gritted his teeth, it was obvious that these pirates weren't pirates by choice.

In the cell opposite, Chopper was trying his hardest to improve Luffy's condition. But to no avail. Luffy was dead to the world, as though his very soul had been sealed inside him. Robin had her arm round Nami's shoulders, comforting the navigator with her touch.

Zoro opened his eyes once more, and looked around properly. They were in a prison, and the other cells weren't empty. A boy lay unmoving in the one next to his. Zoro tried contacting him, but the boy didn't move. Around the room, Zoro could see different stages of despair, each person affected in their own way, and each person dealing with it in their own way.

Nami tensed and nodded to herself, "Okay everyone, let's raise the morale in here!" She all but shouted, shocking Zoro's ears, "How many blonds does it take to change a lightbulb?" she paused dramatically, cocking her head to one side, and cupping her ear, "No guesses? Okay, I guess I'll tell you: the answer is... one thousand! One to hold the lightbulb, and the rest to turn the ceiling around!"

No laughter, just a shocked silence.

Nami didn't give up, she laughed at her own joke, and then smiled, "Okay then... How many reindeer does it take to change a lightbulb?

"Hmm, again, no guesses? Alright, the answer is... one! One to call rudolf to stand in as the lightbulb!"

Zoro snorted, okay, the jokes weren't funny, but they were lightening the mood. Robin laughed, "Oh my Nami, that wont do at all, you have to put _substance_ into your jokes. You can't just tell a stupid joke - it doesn't make people laugh!" She clapped her hands, shocking the atmosphere some more,

"I saw two buoys the other day, and I heard one say to the other, 'it sure is cold today', what did the other buoy say to that" She asked, Nami looked confused and Robin winked,

"Why I don't know Robin, what did that buoy say?" Nami asked dramatically

"It said... 'Aaaah, a talking buoy!'"

Chopper laughed, and they heard some of the people in the other cells snicker. Nami and Robin nodded to each other, "Two cannibals are eating a clown. One says to the other:

"Does this taste funny to you?" Nami joked,

"What do you call a fish with no eyes? A fsh" Robin laughed. Receiving a few groans from their makeshift audience

"A man said to his wife one day, "I don't know how you can be so stupid

and so beautiful all at the same time."

The wife responded, "Allow me to explain. God made me beautiful so you would be attracted to me; God made me stupid so I would be attracted to you!" Nami chuckled, earning a few laughs from the cell mates,

" "There are three women stranded on an island. One is brunette, one's a redhead, and the other one is a blonde. There is land in sight.

"I have an idea!" the redhead says. "We can swim there!"

So the redhead jumps into the water, swims 1/4 of the way, and drowns.

The brunette says, "I'm a better swimmer. I can get there." She manages to swim 1/3 of the way and she drowns.

The blonde dives into the water, swims 1/2 of the way, and looks around.

"I'm pretty tired." she says. "I'm gonna swim back." "

The audience were laughing very hard now, cheered up by the two man comedian act. Nami decided that it was time to get serious.

"Okay," She started, "Everyone has their own story to tell, and their own sadness. And we don't have to give up! You all believe something right? Well I believe that we can get out of here if we think of something. I believe that our friends wont have abandoned us. And I _know _ that there's no reason for us to be here right?"

Robin nodded, she looked at everyone in the room (about ten people) one by one, "Please, we need your help. We want to save our captain. We _need_ to save our captain. Will you help us?"

Hesitantly, the others nodded, slowly. reaching through their cages and trying to reach each other. A link of spirit and pain joined the cellmates.

And they weren't afraid anymore.

_**A.N. **__WOOOW! I got soooooooo many reviews! Thank you guys so much._

_Thank you _TARIGARMA12

Thank you PRMSA 855

Thank you InugamiGod (p.s. kairouseki is the sea stone stuff that weakens devil fruit users)

Thank you crimsonfire3 for your multiple reviews!

Thank you Omi-Yang for your very long and thoughtful review ^_^

Thank you HealingNymph (i wanna give him a hug too _)

Thank you Neko11(he'll get his a** kicked, dont u worry)

Merci mugiwara-cristal pour ton review (escuzez mon francais)

Thanks again guys! I was so happy, i just HAD to write another chap ^_^


	6. Sinking

_**OPOP**_

Luffy was sinking. He sank lower and lower into an eternal, and unwavering abyss. It was peaceful and yet, it was the most turbulent place that Luffy had ever been in. The fall continued onwards, endless. Blue flickers. A dark space underneath him. Everything was disconnected.

Disconnected.

Hopes and dreams were being stripped from him, as he sank ever deeper. _Falling_. _Sinking._ He couldn't move against this silent agony. His entire being was disappearing, his mind was being overturned. He was a capsized boat. There was no salvation now, his life was insignificant against the deep blue abyss that he was falling into. He was pulled downwards by hidden, unending chains.

_Let me die already! _He screamed inside himself.

His spirit writhed in pain, reaching for hopes and dreams. The sea had a hold on the Devil Fruit user's very spirit. And it was taking everything from him.

But wait!

A ray of light in his soul.

"Luffy!" It called his name, what was it?

"Luffy!" More voices, they were worried. Worried? About him? Why?

A light of hope sparked in his chest.

Luffy stirred.

* * *

Chopper, Robin and Nami had managed to get their captain off the wall. Now he lay, silent and unmoving on Nami's lap. "Luffy!" She cried, seeing the captain's feverish face.

"Luffy!" Chopper and Robin called. Chopper felt Luffy's forehead, checking the temperature.

And then he moved. He groaned slightly and twitched, barely perceptible though it was, it was still a movement. Nami leaned in closer to Luffy's face, and she heard his teeth clench.

She looked at the others prisoners. And then her gaze settled on Zoro's face. He stared back, and then turned his attention to the bars of his cage. He stood, and felt the bars, checking their thickness and their weight.

"Will it be okay to move him?" Zoro asked, looking at Chopper. Chopper thought for a moment and then nodded,

"Only if we're careful."

Nodding, Zoro took hold of the bars of his cage, and took a deep breath.

* * *

Sanji kicked another Alchemical Pirate in the head. His crew were here, he knew it. Usopp stood behind him, his slingshot at the ready.

In his mind's eye, Sanji saw Usopp arriving at the Going Merry once more. He remembered the Sniper's white and scared face as he'd told Sanji what had happened.

Sanji was boiling over with anger, not only had Robin-chwan and Nami-swan been kidnapped by some nasty brutes, but his captain was in danger.

Another Alchemical pirate hit the floor. With each one, Sanji was getting closer and closer to the galley, where his nakama were. Samil's boat was dark and dank, it was obvious that it wasn't kept in good condition. It wasn't like the Going Merry, which was treated as a nakama.

In fact, the Alchemical Pirates themselves weren't well treated either. Each one had many beating scars, and it was evident that they were Samil's doing. All Sanji had to do was lightly kick them and down they went, just as easily as dominoes.

Sanji ran foreword, waving at Usopp to follow, "Which way is it, crapsniper?" He asked, looking at Usopp as he ran.

Usopp shrugged, "I think its further down, in the centre of the ship," he answered.

Sanji nodded and continued running

* * *

Zoro's face was creased with concentration. _Come on!_ He told himself _If you can't bend some measly bars, then what was the point of all that ridiculous training!_

He was kneeling in front of the bars to his cage, trying by brute strength to bend them open. But to no avail, the bars were too strong. He caught a glimpse of the cage opposite as he fell foreword. Luffy, breathing hard, Nami, Robin and Chopper bent over him in worry.

"Now that I think about it, can't you use your Devil Fruit powers?" Zoro wondered,

Robin shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "If we could do that, Mr Swordsman, we would have done so already," She said.

Zoro was about to retort, when the door to the prison was smashed open. An Alchemical Pirate flew across the room and hit the cell at the end of the long room.

All Zoro could see, was a familiar leg sticking out of the dust.

"Oi, Marimo, you there?" Sanji yelled, walking slowly into the room.

"You're late, Love Cook," Came Zoro's irritated reply. And then, slowly, Usopp followed behind Sanji. Sanji immediately ran to Robin and Nami's cage. He kicked the bars with all of his force, and they shattered. "Robin-chwaaaan, Nami-swaaaan! Sanji has come to save youuuu!"

"Sanji!" Nami said, glad that he was there, "Please save everyone in these cages!"

Zoro was released next, but he didn't have his katana. Instead, he went over to Luffy, and put him on his back. Luffy's head flopped, and Zoro couldn't help but notice his burning fever.

_Please be okay, Captain _He thought silently.

* * *

_The little boy with black hair and brown eyes stood behind the door to his parent's room. There was nothing particularly special about this boy from the surface. But underneath, this boy was cursed. Cursed to be the one who kills his mother, and cursed to be one of the strongest men alive._

_Yes, this boy was Luffy, at four years of his age. Luffy put his head to the door, listening for his mama. His Papa had left as soon as he'd been born, angry at his mama. A four year old's mind couldn't comprehend why though. Luffy was confused at it. Why had his papa left?_

_His grandpa was in the room with his mama, they were discussing something. Luffy pressed his face against the wall, listening._

"_Why didn't you kill him before he was born, Raye?" His grandpa asked, anger in his voice,_

"_Because he has as much a right to life as me!" His mama screamed, "I know I could have stopped Dragon from leaving, I know. But Luffy is my son! Even if it makes me unable to live for much longer,"_

_From the other side of the door, Luffy frowned. He didn't really understand what they were saying. But still he waited for his mother. _

_Samil came up from behind his brother and crossed his arms, angrily. Luffy had more of his mother's love._

_Luffy had made his father go away._

_And Luffy would steal his mother._

* * *

_**A.N. **__Yo guys! How's the summer treating you? Thank you for your reviews! For those of you who live in America, you may have noticed that my spelling is a bit strange (e.g. colour), or that I don't reply to reviews until nighttime. For those who don't know, that's because I am English ^_^ _


	7. Her Angel of Death

_**OPOP**_

Pound. Pound. Pound. Luffy's head was bouncing on something hard.

He was only just aware of everything around him, and the pounding. Apart from that, he was just floating, no, sinking.

It hurt. His chest was heavy, and breathing was hard. With each crash on the hard object, his head seemed to split open a little more. He was weak. So very weak.

He'd been beaten by his brother, the weakest in the Monkey family. How did that happen, again? Oh, yeah kairouseki. A wave of exhaustion covered him, and he felt himself drift deeper into blue depths.

OPOP

"_Happy Birthday Luffy!" Everyone cried out in joy, and now five year-old Luffy laughed and jumped in joy._

_Monkey Raye coughed, and then Luffy caught her eye and grinned the special grin that he saved for her._

_She waved, and then caught her breath. Tears of blood trickled down her face,_

"_Huh?" She whispered, touching the blood and examining it. It was everywhere, coming out of her ears, her fingers, her toes. She gripped herself with pain, but she couldn't stop the blood. It hurt. Why did it hurt?_

_She barely noticed everything else. She only saw Luffy, staring at her in shock. She fell to the floor and suddenly couldn't see him anymore._

_Where was he? She wanted to greet Luffy, she wanted to say goodbye._

"_Mama!" His voice, over the clamour of everyone else. Aaah, she sighed. He was her angel of death yet she was the one who hadn't killed him when he was in her womb. Ironic, the child that she had created would be her death. It was morbidly funny. She laughed slightly, displacing the blood within her._

_Did she have regrets. Yes. Where was Samil. Where was Luffy._

_One more look she pleaded to unknown gods, just one more look please!_

_Her plea was not granted._

_Monkey Raye died that day. She died with regret, just two regrets. And on that day, Luffy turned five, Dragon cried, and Samil burned with hate._

OPOP

Zoro tried to run as gently as possible, but the captain still groaned ever so slightly with each step. Chopper ran next to Zoro, in his most human form. Every now and then, he'd check the weakening pulse of the captain, and sigh with relief that his heart was still beating.

Sanji eyed the captain, he hadn't realised that his condition would be quite so bad. He thought that Luffy would simply be smiling and laughing like he usually does. He thought that Luffy would've buried the pain like normal. But Sanji guessed that he could never have hoped for so much.

He was interrupted in his daydreaming when they got onto the deck of the ship. And then the crew and the rest of the prisoners groaned as one.

Samil and maybe forty extra men surrounded them.

Nami grabbed her weather staff, Usopp readied his sling-shot, Chopper, Robin and Sanji got in battle position, and Zoro stood in the middle of them, his captain on his back.

At first the battle was going smoothly, Usopp provided backup, while Nami attacked those few who got behind Sanji and Robin. Zoro placed Luffy on the ground, and Usopp stood over him. Zoro ran through the lines of Alchemical pirates, cutting them down as he went.

But then Samil joined the battle.

He got Robin down in one shot with his steel-kairouseki gauntlet and then he headed straight for Nami, gauntlet risen high.

Nami guarded with the weather staff, gritting her teeth under the weight.

"NAMI-CHWAN!" Sanji cried, trying to get to her, but his way was blocked by more enemy pirates.

Nami was flung backwards by Samil's brute force. He stood over her, his eyes glinting. He slowly raised his fist, while placing a foot on Nami's stomach, stopping her from getting up. She closed her eyes waiting for impact, and the fist came closer and closer.

But the blow never came.

She looked up and gasped. Luffy was standing, gasping for breath. He was holding Samil's arm, restraining.

"Luffy!" She cried, concern coming off her in waves. He grunted, but shifted Samil backwards, he ran after and punched him in the face. Samil flew backwards, into the wooden railing of the ship. Luffy fell to one knee gasping.

Chopper gasped and ran over to Luffy, "You're pushing yourself too hard Luffy!"

Luffy gasped in a few more breaths, "Shut... up... I have to... show Samil... that I'm... not guilty..." For a moment Luffy's usual mask hiding his emotions fell down, and Chopper saw the depth of his grief. Chopper fell backwards, as though burnt.

Zoro put a hand on Chopper's shoulder, "Let him go," He said, watching Luffy carefully as the captain tried to stand, "If he doesn't do this without our help, he'll never be able to accept himself,"

Chopper gritted his teeth and nodded shaking as tears fell down his cheeks.

Zoro shifted uncomfortably, not liking to deal with tears. He stood and watched Luffy.

OPOP

Luffy was gasping for air, his lungs seemed to never be full. He squinted at Samil, trying to focus his failing vision. Samil ran forward, and Luffy just barely managed to dodge as the gauntlet flew past him.

"Gomu gomu no..." He shouted, stretching his arms behind him, "BAZOOKA!" His rubber arms hit Samil square in the chest.

Samil flew further this time, falling into the sea. The Alchemical Pirates seemed to not know what to do. They looked at the ripple in the sea left by their captain, and then at their Captain's dying brother.

They shrugged at each other, knowing that no matter what they did, their captain's brother would probably die. They didn't want to interfere with their captain's business, that would be bad.

Samil flew out of the water and landed on the deck, "How you feeling, _mon frere _(My brother)?" he mocked, "Not a little tired, eh?"

Luffy stumbled, more tiredness washing over him. He tensed himself. Clenched his teeth, clenched his fingers, clenched his toes.

His heart beat out a crazy rhythm in his ears. With every second that he stood, his heart went more and more out of rhythm. His vision pulsed with each beat of his heart, and he could barely hear Samil because of it reverberating in his ears.

His view of his birth-town swam and pulsed. His very being felt wrong. And this sense of wrongness spread as the Kairouseki spread through his body.

Samil drew out a vial of a liquid and threw it a Luffy, who dodged. The vial exploaded, and the shockwave unbalanced Luffy. He fell to his knees.

Samil stood over Luffy, "This is how it should be, _mon frere_. You killed my mother, and then abandoned this island. _Tu vas mournir! _(You will die)" He shouted, producing a heavy looking knife from his cloak.

Zoro couldn't watch his captain die. He began to run foreword, but Usopp grabbed his arm. "You should listen to your own advice," He said, his eyes burning. For a second, Usopp's eyes both burned and cried.

"I can't just let him die!" Zoro retorted, clenching his fist over his katana.

"Luffy hasn't given up! Look!" Usopp cried, pointing to Luffy.

Zoro's eyes widened. Luffy was half standing, his hand clenched around the knife that Samil held. Blood dripped onto the floor, from his hand and his mouth. Luffy coughed.

Blood splattered to the floor.

Gripping the knife harder, Luffy prised (sp?) it out of Samil's hand, and then lashed out with it, after grabbing the hilt.

It hit Samil in the chest. More blood. Luffy punched Samil in the face again with a gomu gomu pistol. And then Samil was out like a light.

Luffy was victorious.

The crew ran over to him, overjoyed. "I knew you could do it!" Usopp laughed, clapping Luffy lightly on the back.

Luffy fell to the ground immediately. A trail of blood trickled out of his mouth. Chopper cried out in alarm, and checked Luffy's vitals.

His eyes widened.

Luffy's heart wasn't beating.

_**OPOP**_

_****__**A.N. **__Sorry guys, been in Wales for a week, where there's no internet ^_^. I also had no inspiration I've forced myself to do this chapter -_-_**  
**


	8. Life

_**A.N. **__Hi! Reviews are my motivation, and I got plenty of those! The internet went dodgy in Corsica, so I couldn't update, soz =)_

**_

* * *

_**

_Death is supposed to be easy, like falling from a great hight. So why is it so difficult to let go? Why do I still hang, gripping with flailing hands, onto life? Why is it hard to just take that one final breath and fall? Why must I continue to climb up the steep, and unrelenting cliff of life? Why do I have to love life so much?_

_It would be so much easier if I could just die._

OPOP

Chopper didn't hesitate. He pumped Luffy's chest. Thirty presses. One breath. Thirty presses. One breath. _This is the second time,_ he couldn't help but think, as the Going Merry sped along, _Are we fighting fate? Is he meant to die?_

Chopper shook his head, dispelling the thought. _Less talk, more CPR_

Luffy coughed and took in a shuddering breath, his chest rattling. Chopper sighed with relief, but then he's tense once more. Just like the rest of the Straw-Hat pirates.

Zoro had his hand on one of his katanas, gripping it with grim hope, as though by holding a weapon meant to kill can somehow miraculously save Luffy's life. His mind replayed the battle scene and then the aftermath constantly, and he searched the memories for anything he could've done better.

He could've told Usopp to go to hell and gone and stepped in for Luffy.

He couldn't help but be slightly amused at his own behavior. He'd never thought himself the dwelling-on-the-past type. But that was before his captain, and only reason for being a pirate lay on the deck with his heart stuttering.

They had managed to get Luffy's heart beating again, and also to the Going Merry without damaging him too much. Now they were heading towards an island called '_L'isle de Medicin' _or The Medicine Island, an island where they hope they can find a place for Luffy. A place that will boost their hope that he will live.

The only problem with it is that it is where Samil had lived since Luffy 'killed' his mother.

The Straw-Hats weren't stupid, they knew that their captain was teetering on the edge of life and death. They knew that he was so close, so close to falling down into death. They knew that their captain, their pillar of strength couldn't do much this time. It was all down to them, even if the chances were less than 5%. But they had a chance, just a small flickering hope. And that was enough to make them risk everything for that small chance. Because they knew that Luffy was the glue that held the nakama together. And they just didn't want to lose that glue.

Nami came out of the Going Merry's Galley to see how the others were doing. Zoro, Usopp and Chopper surrounded Luffy, while Robin, Sanji and herself did the sailing of the ship. She checked the skies, and then her Log Pose. Everything was fine. Everything except the crew. Everything except the most important thing.

She looked at the ram's head of the Going Merry, and suddenly saw an image of Luffy, lying on it. She ripped her gaze away from the firgure-head, _I'm going to be strong for them_ She thought in her head yet again. The words were becoming a mantra.

The weather was fine, the sun was high and sent short shadows across the old wooden deck of the Merry-Go. The waves rocked the ship gently but dissolved into a white, frothy wake when the Going Merry ploughed through them. The weather was gentle, and tiptoed around the Going Merry and its crew, as if afraid it might hurt them. The wind blew the sails, and let the crew speed along. The weather seemed to be forever guiding the Straw-hat pirates to safety.

The Staw-Hat pirates minus one.

The weather was a stark contrast to the people sailing under it. The clear skies were a paradox to the cloudy souls of the pirates. The wind whipped at Nami's hair and she called to Sanji to turn the ship 12 degrees to the East.

_Why does it feel like I'm sailing to yet more bad luck?_

OPOP

Luffy coughed. His insides felt like they were writing, and eating the rest of him. _But that's not right, _He thought, _I fell into the ocean. I should only feel tired! _But the truth was that he'd never been in for this long, he couldn't foresee what was going to happen, only that it was bad whatever it was.

He was still falling. He must've reached the bottom by now, right? How long did people have to keep on begging him to live? Him. The despicable him who'd killed his own mother.

He opened his eyes a fraction, and saw the people he cared most about, his crew. They were a long way away, through an endless veil of sea. They were beckoning him. But so were the depths below him. Which should he go to?

He pushed through the water, reaching at his nakama. He was reaching beyond hope towards life.

Why?

Why did he want to live?

Below him, the depths of death called.

OPOP

Luffy's eyes opened a fraction, and Chopper called his name, "Luffy!"

Zoro, leaned foreword, hope searing through him like a hot, burning fire. He quelled it, hope seemed pointless at this point, his captain was too far gone.

He wasn't a pessimist, just a realist.

Usopp clenched his fist around his slingshot. To call his feelings ones of sadness would be understating things. His feelings were a great big black hole, sucking everything. Even light. He'd always looked down on himself and been just a bit of a pessimist, okay a big pessimist. But he'd tried to move foreword when he hit a roadblock, when everything went terribly wrong.

The problem this time was that the black hole inside him was sucking up the road ahead of him as well.

And just this once, everyone's feelings were the same. Ironic that they'd begin to share feelings right when their captain and anchoring point was about to die. The depression and self-loathing hung over the ship as a black cloud, oblivious to the shining weather.

Usopp tried not to think of the future ahead of the Straw-Hat crew, for it was surely a dark one.

OPOP

_Monkey D. Garp walked briskly down the street. He didn't even say hello to the people along the street. Luffy, five, walked after him. The boy was completely different to the present day version of himself. The boy was plotting and planning. He was crying inside. He was the epitome of glumness. And who could blame him? His mother had died not a week before. His brother had screamed at him, and tried to drown him. Even his grandpa, the one person he'd thought would defend him wouldn't speak to him_

_What was their problem? _

_He glimpsed some people scowling at him, and whispering. That was how he was known around here. The boy who was a murderer. The boy who had caused his own mother to suffer for five years before finishing her off. He turned his gaze to the floor. Well, let them burn the damned bastard_s.

_The stone street was grey and dismal. And the rumbling thunder clouds seemed to echo Luffy's own anger. The boy, who was only five years old already had such a burden on his shoulders. He already couldn't sleep at night for nightmares that would make a grown man squeal with fear. This boy was already stronger than any man, already seen more than most men. This boy was ravaged with the cruelty of the world. _

___Garp didn't even look at his grandson as he strode swiftly down the cobbled street. His face was the picture of rage. Luffy was thinking the worst of his grandpa's behavior. He thought he was walking to his death. He thought that his grandpa would kill him because of the daughter-in-law that Luffy had 'killed'._  


_Well, that wouldn't be too bad. At least he could see his mum again. Tears spill over his eyes._

"_Oh look, the murderer is crying," Come the whispers, "He just wants us to think that he isn't a devil inside,_

"_Why haven't they arrested it yet? We're all in danger with it here!"_

_Garp climbs the gangplank to a marine battleship. The grand ship has some thirty men inside, all armed and capable. The ship had been through many battles, and was beginning to show the battle scars. Scorch marks of ancient cannons, dents in the mast and hull from Pirates weapons. Even the crew, who have served on the vessel for most of the battles, have scars. Marks of history that told of some of the world's greatest battles. It would be a long time before such an epic ship would sink._

_Luffy stops before the plank, fuming._

"_Why are you blaming me!" He shouts, tears dripping onto the ground, "Aren't you my family?"_

_Garp turns around, and stares at Luffy, his face unreadable,_

"_Why jii-chan? I didn't ask for this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!" He screams, his frustration and sadness overflowing. _

_Garp's face softened slightly, "Don't ever say that," He said suddenly, his stern mask suddenly crinkling and crumbling, "Your mother didn't cut her own life short to hear you say that. She did it to hear you say 'I want to live,'. understand?" His voice was not harsh, but the words still cut through Luffy more than any knife could. _

_Then Garp looked at the crowd of whisperers and gossipers. The crowd of haters and presumers,_

"_This matter is my own business, you have no right to judge my grandson! You, all of you, who just sit and wait! You fickle people! You who look for the chance to laugh at other people's sufferings! You who hear one thing and then judge the person on your own opinion! How do you even know that my grandson killed his mother? From whisperings? From rumors? Who was it who gathered around him, and trusted him, only to be turned away by one rumor? Who, eh?" He paused, staring out at the crowd, "YOU!" He exploded, "Yes, YOU!"_

_With that he called Luffy onto the ship and they sailed off. Luffy was all the while staring at his grandpa with mixed admiration and confusion._

_And that was the day that the grandpa became the second father._

OPOP

Nami sat on the ram's head, with her eyes closed. This was a dark day, a truly, truly dark day, the darkest day for her since Bellemere was shot right in front of her eyes. Luffy's heart had stopped once more, and now the one who had saved her future and redeemed her past was stuck between the world of the dead and the world of the living. The ram's head bore marks of Luffy's presence - scratches and dents from misfired gomu gomu rockets.

Nami raised her head the sky and began to cry. But then the tears froze on her face.

There, in the distance, with smoke rising out of it was L'Isle de Medicin.

* * *

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N. **__Yup, I've ended on a cliffhanger, mwahahaha! This is an extremely depressing chapter._

_To tell you the truth, I kept on accidently writing the damn thing in present tense because I'm writing a book. Not only is it in 1st person (which is confusing enough) but it's also written in present tense 'cause I'm weird… I kept on having to go back and add -ed's to everything, so if the grammar is a bit weird, then it's because some parts are originally present tense. =)_

_P.S. Sorry for the swear word earlier. It's just occurred to me that Luffy probably wouldn't know swear words, but it just sounds so effective. Oh well._

_I'm not going to get bored and stop this story, partly because I've got more reviews on this than my other stories, but also because I simply can't get this idea out of my head._


	9. Erosion

_**OPOP**_

Fire bathed the island in a hectic orange glow. It blanketed the forests, and smothered the village. The once peaceful island now stood in turmoil. The sky was not sunny anymore, it was a vast plume of black. It billowed in the gentle wind, and then fell as light ash. It fell beautifully and peacefully. It fluttered down onto the deck of the ship, and back onto the island. And on the the deck of the Going Merry, the crew of the ship stood as one and stared.

Their last hope was disappearing with the smoke.

Nami fell to her knees in despair. She covered her face with her hands as intolerable grief blanketed her as heavily as the fire covered the island. She rocked backwards and foreword, every inch of her keening with agony - how would they save Luffy now?

"Nami! Look!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest. Nami looked up, almost blinded by tears. She looked to where Usopp was pointing, and saw shadows of people moving frantically around the island. She hurried to her feet,

"Chopper! Stay with Luffy!" She shrieked over the cruel laughter of the flames, "Everyone, let's go! We have to save these people,"

OPOP

Robin's extra arms carried buckets of water from the sea and onto the flaming town centre. The villagers ran past her, frantically trying to save their city. The flames were strong and the air was thick with smoke. The burning smell of fire infiltrated Robin's nostrils. She took in a deep breath of it.

She wanted to punish herself.

The captain who had made her find reason to live was on death's door. The little crew that she had become a part of was the very reason for her being, and Luffy was at the centre of the crew. She saw, in her mind's eye, Luffy. He waved and grinned that crazy, immature grin. But that grin faded and he turned around and faded into black. He faded into the darkness of death. She tried to follow him, and bring him back, but he was gone. He disappeared and left Robin standing in the blackness.

She stopped herself from thinking about it. A butterfly flew past her, it's delicate wings aflame. She watched, transfixed, as the fluttery bug flapped unevenly slowly falling further and further down, a small trail of smoke followed it down, down. She cried out and gripped it, as the flames ate it.

And then there was nothing but ash left in her hand. She stayed still for a moment, before releasing the ash into a soft breeze.

She sighed. Things weren't easy when one had to worry about things.

Then there was an infernal crashing sound, as Zoro released boulders that blocked off the river. Somehow, the island had been sabotaged. Wildfires obviously raged here often, and so the villagers had created an irrigation system, keeping the ground wet and safe from stray fires. But the river had been blocked and so fires had raged once more.

Angry white water now tumbled down the mountain, cutting a path through the flames, and extinguishing all within a large radius of the river.

The villagers cheered loudly as the water freed the flame-bound land.

But all Robin could do was stare at the ash stain on her hand, where the butterfly had burnt to death.

OPOP

Sanji and Zoro began to make their way back to the village, walking beside the river. Sanji eyed the swordsman, wondering if the strong man felt the same feeling as himself. Guilt.

Sanji regretted leaving to buy vegetables. He could've done something for the rubber man if he'd been there, but he'd been fixed on assisting Nami-swan. He'd ignored all of the captain's little signs - the meeting between them all, the slight heavy step he'd taken on, the shock on Luffy's face when Sanji'd asked him about his mother. The more he went over the scene, the more signs he noticed.

Sanji closed his eyes, the guilt flowing through him as strongly as the river which they'd just freed.

They stopped at a carcass of a human, burnt to a crisp. The eyes were open, and they stared, shocked within deep sockets. The skin was pink in areas, and charcoal black in other places. It was impossible to tell if the poor person was female or male. There was no hair left, the mouth was open as though whoever it was had died in agony. Which was not unlikely. Around the person's ankle was a chain attached to a tree. A trap.

The human had drowned in a column of flames, unable to escape.

Like their captain was now drowning in unescapable water.

Sanji couldn't keep his eyes of the sexless body at his feet. He began to breathe unsteadily, his mind replacing the shocked face with that of Luffy's, burnt. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Zoro, noticed the chef's stillness, and pushed him foreword, "Come on, Love Cook," He muttered.

Sanji shut his eyes, and walked foreword, choosing not to look back.

_Why is there death all over the island?_

OPOP

The village sat in a burnt-out square. L'Isle de Medicin was known for its doctors, much like where Chopper was from. Except these doctors were specialised in treating odd illnesses and diseases. They had the Akuma (A.N. Akuma = devil in Japanese) Doctors that were there purely to treat Devil Fruit users.

The smoke that had scorched the sky had dissipated, almost like a nightmare from which you have woken from. The sun now scorned the Straw-Hat crew with it's happiness-provoking appearance.

The leader of the village was named Hin, and he was praising the Staw-hat pirates with elation. He was put off when they didn't smile at him.

"...I would like to thank you, pirates on behalf of my entire village. Please be at welcome here!" He finished and the village cheered.

Nami's lip trembled, and then she knelt on the floor humbly, "Please, oh mighty town of doctors! Save our captain!" She cried, hot, salty tears spilt over her eyes. The other pirates knelt behind her, some of them grew watery eyed.

Hin was startled, "Erm, what?"

"Our captain is dying. A man named Samil, a previous villager of this island, has poisoned him with liquid kairouseki. She gripped at Hin's robe, and cried, "YOU MUST SAVE HIM!"

Hin immediately straightened, his face becoming angry,

"Do not say that that traitor is a former villager. _HE _stopped our river. _HE _caused our island to become like this," His face softened, and he smiled, "I am the best Akuma Doctor in all of L'Isle de Medicin, and I shall help your captain,"

Nami let go of the man's robe, her eyes growing more and more hopeful. The guilt swarming Sanji's stomach abated a little.

"Thank god…" He muttered, which earned a glance from Zoro.

OPOP

_Raye kissed Dragon on the mouth passionately. He had been gone from home for a month. Samil was already past six years old, he was at school, learning about the righteousness of Marines. The light porch was beautiful, wide open windows and smooth, marble floors. Monkey Raye was a beautiful partner for a handsome husband, her hair a light blond color. Her slightly heart-shaped face bore not a single blemish, and her eyes were a deep turquoise colour. The kind of colour that changed from green to blue depending on the light._

_Raye smiled slyly at Dragon, stroking her stomach._

"_Dragon, you'll never guess what," She whispered seductively, her eyes full of secrets._

_Dragon stared at her, his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to tell him_

"_I'm pregnant again!" she cheered, elated._

_Dragon stared at her in horror, his tattooed face and long black hair frozen in place. His usual hard appearance was melting into pure horror._

"_Kill it," He whispered, his voice hoarse and croaking._ _His voice was so quiet that Raye didn't hear him properly,_

"_What did you say honey?" she asked, not looking at his face, but rather her stomach, she stroked it._

"_I said Kill it. Kill the thing," He shouted, snatching her hand away from her stomach with one hand and turning her face to him with the other. He stared at her, wild eyed with rage and fear, like a Sea King when it's temper cracks._

_And Raye snatched her hand away, turned her face away, "Why do you say such a thing?" She breathed, her voice wavering with fear and confusion._

"_That baby will kill you. Dad had the same thing, in exchange for his mother's life, he lived. His mother died when he was five, he's never forgiven himself. It was the same with his father, and that father's father. Dad broke the cycle, and I'm going to keep it broken!" Dragon said, his voice strong and resolved. Raye gazed into his unwavering eyes._

"_Is this true?" She whispered, "Having a second son will make me die on his fifth birthday?"_

_Dragon nodded, his hard mouth settling into a determined line, "I w.." He stopped, catching his breath, "I wont lose you like that. You have to kill it before its heart begins to beat," he reached out a hand and caressed Raye's cheek. For a moment, she let him closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. And then a tear dripped down her cheek and she slapped the hand away._

"_Don't say it as though the matter's settled, Monkey __**D. **__Dragon," She all but snarled, tears dripping down her face, making tracks in her perfect powdered face "I will not kill my baby, Dragon. I've always dreamed of having two children Dragon. Two. Not one, you got that?"_

_Dragon stared at her as though she'd slapped him. He made a strangled growl sound, "No, I won't allow it." Stubborness came off him in waves, "It you wish to raise this __**thing**__ then you will do it. without. me," He growled, stressing the last two words._ And with that, he stalked out of the room, like a cat.

_And Monkey Raye did not follow him._

OPOP

Hin stepped uncertainly across the deck of the Going Merry, wondering how the pirates could step and balance so surely. He was a land-man, if there was such a thing, he didn't trust these wooden boats. The aged man shook his grey head, his silver beard shaking along with it.

He stumbled, only to be caught by Sanji, "Watch your step, ossan," He said, returning the old man to his feet and walking off, one hand in his pocket, the other letting him take a long draught with his cigarette.

Chopper had moved Luffy to his bunk when the others had left. Now he sat by Luffy, wiping the fever sweat from Luffy's brow, and muttering words of comfort. Luffy's heart had stayed beating throughout the other's trip to the island, and on the surface things looked like they were going well - he was breathing easier, and he didn't look quite so strained.

But Luffy had developed inexplicable bruises on his stomach. It looked like he had some internal bleeding but his overall condition was so bad that Chopper couldn't check. All Chopper could do was small and insignificant things. He couldn't save his captain.

What was the point of being a doctor when he couldn't save one of his nakama?

He didn't look up when the others came into the room, and they didn't expect him to they snuck a look at Luffy before showing Hin to him. "This is our doctor, Tony Chopper. Chopper knows all about Luffy's health and habits. Ask as many questions as you..." Nami said, trailing off when she saw Hin's face.

The man stared at the boy on the bed in shock. He rushed to Luffy's side and pulled up his shirt, revealing a black and blue stomach. And more, the area around his heart was also going blue. Then Hin grabbed the boy's hand and examined the fingertips, which looked like they were frostbitten.

"I have never seen someone survive for this long," He murmured to himself, and then to the Straw-hat pirates, "It is amazing that he's alive at all, how long has he been under the influence of the kairouseki?"

Nami, Zoro and Sanji exchanged a glance, counting up the hours, day one when Samil had injected him with the stuff. Day two when they escaped Samil's boat and then half a day's worth of travelling to the island. "Roughly forty hours," said Zoro, frowning.

Hin made a cross symbol on his chest, "Lord almighty," He breathed,

He stood still for a few minutes, as though preparing himself, "Devil Fruit users never fall into the sea for such a long time because, obviously, they drown. So it may not look like it, but the aura of the sea does a lot of external damage. The damage is slow at first, but it speeds and eventually grows to an exponential rate. We only discovered this after prisoners at Impel down spent too long with Kairouseki handcuffs on" He began, taking out a magnifying glass and examining the bruises on Luffy's skin, "The sea's energy would usually erode from the outside in, but…"

"But the kairouseki is within him," Chopper whimpered, putting his furry face in his hooves.

"Correct," Clarifies Hin. Usopp looks from Chopper to Hin and then back again,

"I don't get it, what does it mean?" He asked, agitated at the two. Here he was, worried almost to death (no pun intended) about his captain, and the two of them didn't even have the decency to speak in terms that everyone understood.

"It means that instead of eroding Luffy from the outside, like it's supposed to, the sea's aura is eroding him from the inside," Cries Chopper, suddenly wailing, "This is worse than I thought!"

Hin glances at Chopper, and then back at Luffy's bruised stomach, "It is bad, all right. The only way we can save him is by expelling the kairouseki, and then by letting him heal. But his injuries are bad. The sea's aura is working fast, look,"

He pointed at the edge of Luffy's bluey purple bruise. The crew leant inwards. Robin was the first to spot it.

The bruise was expanding.

As they watched, the bruise took over a rib, "What about the his heart?" Robin asked, afraid of the answer.

Hin shook his head, "I honestly don't know. But it doesn't look good,"

And that was when Luffy began to cough up blood.

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N. **__It's all getting into motion now, the plot is turning - will they save Luffy? How was Samil involved in the village's fire?_

_Tune in next time, for chapter 10 of The Place of Luffy's birth, Survival =)_

_(That sounded like the preview of some american anime, heheh.) _

_Incidentally, my chapters seem to be getting gradually longer, this one is over 2,700 words! (give it up for the author woo!)_


	10. Survival

_**OPOP**_

Luffy's body was in agony. It was spreading, like a bad stain, all over him. He couldn't be rid of the terrible feeling that he was dying. He was truly scared, there was a sense of wrongness that told him he wasn't going to live much longer. His body was in a state, but his mind was in a worse one.

Luffy's mind was a mess. He was guilty - or at least he thought he was - of killing his mother, and his brother hated him.

_Life is difficult_ He thought, he was getting used to the thought. But despite this, Luffy was still gripping onto life. He was bruised and battered and he didn't want to live. But his hands just instinctively gripped at life. _Why? _The thought came unbidden into his head, and for a moment, he drowned in the lack of reason.

"Oi, captain. Wake up." Zoro said, concerned.

"Luffy! Quit looking like you're dying! This isn't like you!" Usopp wailed, Luffy could hear the tears on his voice.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, her voice sounding desperate.

"Get up, crap-captain." Growled Sanji, the cook's bravado was marred by the cracking of his voice.

"Luffy! Hang in there!" Chopper howled, anguish digging itself deep into the reindeer's voice.

"Wake up, senchou-san," Robin whispered, even her voice wasn't as calm as usual.

Luffy was surprised as warm, cozy memories of the crew on the Going Merry overflowed within him. He beat them back, curling into a mental ball of agony. The pain in his body intensified. He didn't want to suffer the pain anymore. He didn't want to suffer _life_ anymore. So why? Why was he still alive?

"Luffy,"

_Did you know that if you drink from the same sake cup, you can become brothers?_

Luffy gasped, why was he remembering only happy things? But even as he asked himself the question, he knew. He knew that he couldn't let go.

Because that would be the worst way of thanking his mother.

OPOP

"...This is the best method I've come up with," Hin was saying as he connected various wires to a large, strange contraption. They weren't on the Going Merry anymore, in fact, they were inside the island's hospital. It was burnt on the inside, and lots of the rooms just weren't safe anymore. But the tall, concrete structure had managed to survive a great deal of damage. The six Straw-Hat pirates and their comatose captain sat in a scorched room, with wires all over the floor that led to the large machine. All of the numerous wires were joined to Luffy. Their captain was bleeding profusely, and his face was covered with a mask that fed him oxygen.

Sanji shifted uncomfortably at the sight of so much blood. Especially when it was covering his captain. He looked around, and saw the other pirates looking as worried as him. He was just about crushing his cigarette, as he anxiously awaited Hin's verdict.

"I've injected your captain with a special substance called tsuchiseki (earth stone). It's very good for Devil Fruit users," Hin explained distractedly as he checked the big, cube-shaped, grey machine.

"What is that?" Chopper asked, eyeing the machine with distrust.

"It's… hard to explain," Began Hin. He paused, "I suppose you could call it a filter. It is filtering the blood from Luffy's body. But it's risky, because his heart has to work extra hard. That's why I've injected him with tsuchiseki extract, because it will give him an energy boost. Though that on its own is only a temporary fix,"

"So… that machine is working as a liver?" Chopper questioned, fixing the other doctor with skeptical eyes.

"Yes, exactly,"

Hin pressed a button on the box's hard metal exterior, and the machine whirred to life. Luffy tensed and then grunted in obvious pain. The captain's nakama gasped and leaned foreword on their seats. Hin adjusted some settings on the machine, and then pressed the button again.

"A-ARGH!" Luffy gasped, his torso arching upwards in obvious pain. His mouth pulled back into a grimace. Zoro stood up and thumbed his katana,

"What are you doing to my captain?" He demanded, his voice dripping with burning hot rage. Rage directed at Hin.

Hin put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "I can't give anesthetic to him. It will only make him worse. I can't do any more than this for him," Hin whimpered, screwing his eyes shut, "I'm sorry,"

Zoro's eyes widened, and he let go of his katana, his hand swinging loosely.

"So… there's nothing we can do?" As she uttered the words, Nami felt everything clicking into the place. Her captain's fate was being sealed.

"You can encourage him, he'll be able to hear you," Hin said before walking out. The six nakama glanced at each other quickly, and then pushed their ways over to Luffy. Nami grabbed his hand that was burning hot, she stroked his sweaty hair out of his face and then whispered his name. Chopper watched this carefully, before taking a wet cloth and placing it on Luffy's forehead, "Get better, Luffy," He murmured softly, before dipping the cloth into a nearby bucket of water and placing it back on Luffy's forehead. Usopp patted an arm, and Robin stood behind him, staring at her captain. Sanji threw away his crushed cigarette and lit another, hoping the tobacco would calm his nerves. And Zoro stood by the door, his hand on his katana.

The Straw-hats, said nothing to each other, each one of them was intently focused on their dying captain.

OPOP

_Five-year old Luffy stared at his hands. He was sitting on the stonewall of a well, dressed in black. The boy's brown hair was ragged, and he wasn't washed. Luffy's brown eyes had lost all inner light to them. Dragon had not come to the funeral, Samil had glared at him for the whole thing and Grandpa hadn't even looked towards Luffy. The well was in a secluded place, there was no path to get to it, save the one that Luffy and Samil had created. Trees swung leisurely in the breeze, and crickets sang repetitive songs._

_Whenever Luffy felt bad about something, he came to the tranquil place. The well was full, and to slip in there would probably mean death. _

_Despite being in his favourite place, Luffy could not shake the heartbreak inside. It was terrible. Everything took on a dimmer light today. Everything was wrong. Luffy sniffed, and tears fell down his cheeks, they ran down his face without hesitation. Luffy's face contorted with agony. His mother was gone._

_Luffy got off the well's wall and walked over to the bushes. Underneath a particularly spiky shrub, he had placed his mother's pillow. He picked it up and sniffed, smelling the perfect scent of his mother. The scent that made him think that for the moment, he was being embraced by his mother. He took in a deep breath of the scent and dreamt of his mother's beautiful and soft embrace._

_Of course, sooner or later, everyone has to wake up._

_Samil crept up behind Luffy, unsure on how to approach his brother. Samil knelt next to the snivelling child and patted Luffy's shoulder. Samil was eleven years old, a whole six years older than his brother._

"_It's okay," He said, his voice flat. Luffy didn't notice the lack of emotion though, Luffy was just glad to be acknowledged._

"_Come sit with me, brother," Samil suggested, his voice sharp, like cracked ice. The two brothers stood and sat on the wall of the well, they sat there uncomfortably for a while._

_Then Samil stood up and rounded on Luffy, facing the five-year old boy with cold eyes. Samil suddenly gritted his teeth, and pushed Luffy. Hard._

_Luffy cried out in alarm, and lost his balance. He fell backwards and hit his head on the opposite side of the well as he fell down the deep hole in the ground. He plunged into the icy water, and all breath was stolen from him as he made contact with the water._

_He surfaced gasping, as confusion coiled as a snake within him. And in the fading light of day, Luffy saw Samil's silhouette and heard the cruel crackling of his brother's laugh._

OPOP

Chopper looked away as Luffy coughed up some more blood. The brown-haired captain was on the verge of death, and he looked like it as well. Blood covered the sheet-duvet that he had, and wires lead in and out of him, feeding the machine. The machine made a strange clanking noise, and then it spewed out a silver liquid. Kairouseki.

Luffy was in a bad state, everyone had to admit that. His entire chest was blue from the eroding effect of the kairouseki, and exhaustion meant that his body just didn't have the strength to defend itself anymore.

But despite all this, Hin had told them not to worry and that his chances were quite good. So the Straw-Hats waited, waited for their captain to wake up and for everything to be okay.

Zoro was alerted by a scuffle outside. He stood up, and stayed in front of the door, which alerted all of the other nakama.

Nami stood, enraged, her temper as hot and angry as the flames that had just engulfed the island. Who dared disturb their captain?

The door blew off its hinges, and hit Zoro in the chest, which flung him backwards. Samil stepped into the room, his face the very picture of rage.

"_Bonjour mon petit sabreur. _Why are you trying to save my brother?"

Samil didn't give anyone the chance to answer. He threw a vial into the room, which flung everyone backwards.

He held in his hand, a scythe. It looked like the grim reaper had arrived.

* * *

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N. **__I had a friend over last week, so I couldn't do anything like writing. I'm back in England again, and I go back to school again soon. Not cool._


	11. Brothers

_**OPOP**_

Never in his life had Samil felt such rage. He stared at the crowded, ashen room in front of him. He had burned the island for a reason, and here his adversaries stood trying to revive a brother he had tried to kill. He silently seethed inside. And Luffy was the object of that rage.

Luffy was the reason.

Hin's face was contorted with rage, and as Samil began to stride into the room, the clever old man hatched a plan.

Samil scowled and sped foreword. Zoro cut him off. Samil flung him aside with no trouble.

Sanji was next, but he was down too soon. Zoro picked himself up, and jumped foreward, his katanas flashing. Samil was detained for a moment, but he soon recovered. Hin snuck out of the room and into the open.

"_Merd!_(shit!)" Samil cried, _"Mon frere dois mournir! (_my brother has to die!)_"_

"_Non!" _Robin screamed, suddenly switching to French, _"Luffy devrait vivre! _(No! Luffy should live!)" Hands sprouted out of the floor in front of Samil and tripped him up.

"_Luffy est plus sympa que toi! Luffy va vivre, et tu va mournir!_ (Luffy is kinder than you! Luffy will live, and you will die!)" She screamed, running in and punching the immobile Samil in the face.

"_Luffy va vivre!"_ She punched him again. Everyone stared at Robin in shock. Shock at the un-calm way she was acting. Tears dripped down her face as the tension from the past two days caught up. Her body was tense and her eyes tired from worrying. She punched Samil feebly in the face. Sanji suddenly burned with inexplicable rage.

Robin-chwan was crying.

Robin-chwan was crying.

Sanji 'flew' over and knocked Robin off of Samil's chest gently, then he picked up the heavy, muscly man.

Then he gasped in pain. There was a needle sticking out of his neck.

Luffy stirred.

The last thing Sanji saw before passing out was Samil's sneering face.

* * *

Flickers of light dashed along Luffy's eyelids. He groaned at the disturbance, and tried to turn his body over. Muscles tensed, and slowly he rotated on to his side. His eyes flopped open, his muscles weren't under his control.

He saw Sanji falling to the ground through the tiny gap in his eye-lids.

His eyes widened slowly, as each of the straw-hats stood to face the dark brother of his. The dark brother that the Curse of D. had neglected to give power to. Vocal chords vibrated, and nerves prepared themselves. He ripped himself free of the wires that connected him to the machine, and Luffy's body lifted itself off the metal bed to which it had been tied. His foot slammed onto the floor, and blood splattered with it.

"SAMIIIIILLL!" Luffy roared, sprinting towards his brother. Time disjointed.

Luffy's fist punched outwards. Samil was flung through the air. Luffy paused, and coughed, blood splaying out of his mouth. Nami gasped, her hands coming to her mouth.

"Luffy!" She yelled, reaching towards him. But too late. The rubber man had already run after Samil.

Chopper was checking Sanji's vitals, "Nami! Zoro! Robin! Usopp! Go after him!" He ordered, looking after Luffy worredly.

Everyone ran out, but Usopp stayed where he was, trembling, "H-He b-beat Sanji... In a s-single instant,"

Chopper glared at the Sniper, "Sanji wasn't beaten! It was cheating! That's all Samil does!" He screamed, "Now go save Luffy, before he kills his brother and then ends up regretting it!"

Usopp squeaked, and stepped foreword, a hesitation in his stride. The metal room seemed to be suffocating. It seemed plain wrong. Usopp stepped into sudden sunshine, and his fear was left behind him.

* * *

Hin stood in front of a mob of angry people, all wanting revenge for their town. The white, ashy ground was clinging to everything. All matter upon the island was being infected by the white blanket. Their plants had drowned in fire, their wildlife had become endangered, and their people had lost many loved ones.

Hin raised his fist up in testimony, and the crowd raised their fists as one. A smile quirked on the egde of Hin's lips, yes, they would have retribution.

* * *

The blazing sunny day was strangely beautiful. The sunny rays were soaked up by pure white ash. Some buttercups had miraculously survived the fire that had engulfed the island. It was not the scene of war, but a war was raging. Luffy and Samil moved so gracefully and smoothly that it seemed like they were doing some ironic dance. Luffy swung round, clipping Samil in the face with his foot. The brother fell to the ground, groaning. Nami smiled and cheered, but Zoro just stared with growing unease.

There was something wrong.

Luffy was acting strangly, there was a murky light in his eyes. His actions were too automatic, too controlled. Luffy represented all that was unpredictable. But here he was, with the swordsman reading his every move. Luffy raised a hand and punched feebly at Samil.

Zoro realised what was wrong; Luffy was in pain. He was in such pain that his mind had shut off all pain receptors. Luffy was at his strongest; he was beyond human boundaries.

Luffy was at his weakest; he wasn't even human anymore.

Usopp walked into the sunshine, his face tense; he was afraid. But for once he decided to quell that fear. He stood next to Nami and Robin, Nami on his left and Robin on his right.

Luffy stood over the fallen Samil, breathing heavily. Suddenly he crashed to his knees. He gasped in a breath, his lungs filling with blood.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

Blood stained the perfect white ground, and also the buttercups that stuck out of the ground. Little red droplets rained down upon them, and stuck out as a stark contrast to the flower.

Samil groaned and sat up. He saw his brother coughing out blood and he faltered. For a second, Samil was catapaulted back to when his brother had been his best friend.

A companionship of brotherhood that had been lost. Why had he let it happen?

Samil groaned and stood, crushing the buttercups. He roared and junped at Luffy, "Why!" He screamed, punching Luffy in the face, and sending the captain flying, "Why were you born? Why did Mom die?"

He jumped forword and gripped Luffy's shirt, his entire body trembling. Tears fell down his face. Gently washing away years of guilt "Why couldn't _I_ save her?" He whispered, his voice shaking, He fell to his knees, pulling Luffy with him.

Luffy stared at his weeping brother at loss at what to do. Samil shook Luffy again and he began to lose himself as blood pounded through his head. Blood poured out of his eyes instead of tears. They washed down Luffy's face, staining it.

Samil gasped and stared at his dying brother as Luffy's body went completely numb. "N-no..." Samil suddenly whimpered and hugged his younger brother's body.

"Luffy! You're the only family I have left!" He cried, "I'm sorry! You didn't kill mom, it was me! _Me! _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, don't die, don't leave me! I'm so sorry!" He whimpered, his voice pleading. Luffy patted Samil gently on the head with a weak hand,

"It's o-kay, I c-an't fo-forgive, but, It's o-okay," Luffy gurgled, blood pouring out of his mouth with each word. The Straw-Hat pirates ran over, Hin arrived, a crowd of angry citizens behind. They stopped as he stopped , and they stared in shock

They had arrived unto a morbid scene.

* * *

_I lied. I vowed to kill __**him**__, but it turns out that __**he **__was the one keeping me alive. As soon as I saw him dying in front of me, on that pure white ground, in that puddle of blood. That was when I realised that __**my **__fight was a lie, that __**my **__decisions were the ones causing me pain._

_Oh, god, what if he really dies?_

* * *

The room was white, the colour of innocence. There was a window that spanned the size of the right-hand wall. Two beds were lain out in the middle, two bodies lying on them. Nami sat on the floor in the middle of these two beds, leaning against the wall. She had her head on her knees, her eyes were closed. Zoro was leaning on the large window, his hand was on his katana, and his spikey green hair was unwashed. Usopp and Chopper sat opposite the beds, leaning their heads on eachother. Robin sat beside Nami, patting the ginger haired girl on the head in comfort.

Samil stared at his brother, not really seeing anything. The boy was lying on the right-hand bed, breathing painfully. Luffy's body was greatly bruised, but Hin kept on reasurring everyone that Luffy wasn't going to die just yet. The bed next to Luffy was occupied by a gently snoring Sanji, who still hadn't woken up.

Samil shifted under the weight of the shackles and the chains that were his blame. Hin hadn't allowed him the liberty of simply walking through the village unshackled. And the Straw-Hat crew wouldn't take their eyes off him.

He couldn't blame them.

The room was pristine, it was situated right at the top of the hospital building. This room had managed to survive, and it was imperetive that Luffy didn't receive any viruses or bad bacteria. So there they were, waiting for their captain to wake up. Waiting for him to decide whether or not he was going to live.

Samil closed his eyes, and began to sleep.

* * *

"_Samil! Samil!" Screamed Luffy, his voice echoing from witin the well, "Help me! Help me! Please!" _

_Samil stared at his drowning brother, he had been agonising over the decision. Would he really try to kill the brother. After painul thought, he ended up pushing Luffy. But now, as he pretended to laugh, he saw the fear of killing someone. He heard a twig snap close by, and he ran off and climbed a near by tree._

_He closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Then twenty, then thirty. He tried to make his mind blank so he could escape into sleep._

_A face formed in his mind, slowly melting into focus. Fearful brown eyes, a mouth contorted in agony that was calling his name. Wet black hair and a wet face. It was the face of Luffy in the well. Samil had been so afraid of that face when he'd seen it, that it'd been burned onto his mind._

_Luffy continued to scream, his voice piercing Samil's mind, "Samil! Help! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_Samil put his small hands over his smaller ears and grimaced. Ten seconds from now, then it would end._

_**Ten. Nine. Eight...**_

"_Hey! The devil's fallen into the well! Ha! Wow, who had the courage to do that?" A voice called from beyond brush and in the meadow on the other side. _

_**Seven. Six. Five...**_

_**T**__he numbers came slowly through A dog burst through the brush, and into the small well-clearing. It was followed by two people. They were carrying lamps that were needed now that the sun was dying below the trees. A bird of prey landed in the tree that Samil was sitting in, and he nearly lost his balance as the tree swayed vioently._

"_HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Luffy's screams were dying away, gradually getting weaker and weaker. The two men stood by the well, their faces were in the shadows, but Samil could just make out their sneering grins. They stood at oposite ends of the well and bowed their heads in mock severity._

_**Four. Three. Two...**_

_The last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the forest. There was an eerie quiet as Luffy gasped in a strangled breath. Then another. His limbs worked in desperation, he was far too young to die. However, death does not listen to reason, and the clock was ticking away Luffy's last heartbeats._

_**One.**_

"_Help! Help...plea-" Luffy's plea was cut off as his head went under. Samil could hear the pop of bubbles as they rose to the surface one by one. Luffy was holding his breath as hard as he could. But bubbles of air still escaped and rose to the surface._

_The two men shared a triumphant silence, and then left. Not a word came out of their mouth. Not a word broke the mourning silence. And that made it worse for Samil._

_He gritted his teeth and jumped down from the tree. In one swift movement, Samil took a strong vine and tied it to a tree stump and then threw it down into the well._

_And then Samil jumped into the murky depths._

* * *

The building shook under a slight tremor, but everyone ignored it. Luffy was breathing softly now, his cheeks flushed slightly from fever. Overall, his condition was better than it should have been. Luffy was connected to the 'liver' machine once more, and tsuchiseki was once again flowing through his veins.

Sanji groaned softly, and everyone looked at him. Chopper padded over, his hooves clacking on the tiled floor. He put a hoof to Sanji's head and nodded, "He's fine, he'll wake up soon," Chopper smiled.

* * *

Sanji was replaying recent scenes through his head, internally cursing himself for not protecting Luffy. He should have realised something was wrong and gone to search for them himself.

He cast off the weak thoughts.

Wait, he'd been knocked out just as Luffy had begun to stir... How much time had passed? Was his captain already dead?

He sat up suddenly, groaning when his still dormant body protested. He looked around him slowly, checking the inventory.

Nami. Robin. Usopp. Zoro. Chopper Hin. Luffy.

His captain didn't look good, but at least the rubber man was still breathing.

"Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed, handing him a medicine to drink. Sanji drank it obediently, ignoring the bitter tase. He checked himself for wounds and felt non. He stretched and then realised that everyone was staring at him worredly.

He gave an awkward laugh and flapped his hand in the air, "I'm fine! I'm fi-"

The building shook violently and dust fell from the ceiling. Everyone held their breath as the tremor continued to shake them.

An infernal crashing sound shook them, a crack appeared across the ceiling. CRUNCH! Rubble fell from the ceiling, and the Straw-Hats were flung to the floor. They couldn't react as Luffy slid off his bed, hitting his head on the floor.

He sat up slowly, and opened his eyes into turmoil. He stared around him, confused at where he was and what was happening to the building.

Hin screamed as a boulder flew down at him. He cowered and covered his head, his aged head shaking with worry. The boulder never hit him.

Zoro landed, katanas in hands, "Oi! Don't just sit there! Run!" The swordsman yelled, his voice screeching slightly with anxiety.

Luffy stood up, grabbing his hat which hung on the edge of his bed. A sly smile pulled at his lips. And for the first time in ages, Luffy was Luffy once more. "Oi, everyone!" He grinned, "I think we'd better get out of here!"

The building shook once more, as if to demonstrate a point. Luffy laughed, his eyes closing with joy. And then he stopped abruptly, staring at his brother. Samil stared back, his face neutral. Luffy lowered his head, so that his hat covered his eyes. He stepped very deliberately towards Samil.

He bowed his head so that it was next to Samil's and muttered something, Samil replied in a whisper and Luffy nodded slowly.

Luffy took in a slow breath and then punched Samil's chains, they smashed. "Let's go," Luffy ordered, ignoring the strange looks he received from his crew and the town leader. Samil and Luffy waited for everyone to run out of the room before sharing a look.

"You promise?" Luffy asked, frowning.

"I do," Samil replied, "If I break our promise, I shall end my own life and cease to be Monkey D. Samil,"

Luffy nodded, content, "The same goes for me,"

They linked pinky fingers, and shared a solomn stare. And then they ran.

* * *

Luffy whooped and gripped his hat in elation as he sprinted down the hallway with his nakama. The building shook once more, and he stumbled ever so slightly. Nami looked down, pretending to ignore the sign of weakness. But she knew that it was all a facade, Luffy wasn't fine, he was just acting that way. The other Straw-Hat's noticed his stumble, and subtly shifted their position so that he was in the middle. Samil ran behind Luffy, Sanji running along by Samil's side.

Samil glanced behind him, frowning, the hallway behind him had crumbled to nothing.

Sanji was gasping for breath. Aparrently whatever Samil had injected Sanji with hadn't worn off. He closed his eyes against the headache that was pounding through him. His foot hit nothing.

He gasped as his foot fell through the floor.

"SANJI!" Nami cried, reaching for his hand, but Samil beat her to it. There was a dark moment as Samil stared at Sanji, evil covering his face. Luffy glanced behind, and stared at his brother, his mouth mouthing one word, _no!_

Samil grinned a Luffyish grin, before throwing Sanji foreword. The floor underneath Samil cracked and then broke. Luffy ran foreword, his hand outstretched. He flung a rubber arm down and caught Samil. The floor creaked, and rocked Luffy slightly. Samil grinned some more, tears forming in the corners of his eyes,

"Hey Luffy! Our promise dies with me!" Samil laughed, before pulling Luffy's hand off him.

And so, Samil plunged into darkness. The last thing he saw was his brother reaching towards him, screaming his name.

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N. **__wow! That one was a long. I thought you deserved a long one because I've been extremely lazy recently!_

_Parts of this chapter were seriously forced. I shall check it through later, and try make it better, but please tell me if you see any typos etcetera._

_Anyway, I'm back at school now, so I'm in the most creative-dampening environment possible. Not sure what to do next, PM me if you've got a__ny ideas ^_^_


	12. The everchanging melody

_**OPOP**_

A piano played in the background, its mellow tones singing in the void. Other than that there was just… white. Utter, echoing whiteness. Two figures were there, one playing the white grand piano while the other listened.

Samil hit another chord on the piano and sent the music swinging foreword. Luffy tried to step closer to his brother, but something was stopping him. Then he saw a thick black line before him, separating him from his brother.

The music paused, just briefly, before changing tone, going from sweetness and happiness, to sheer anger. Samil snarled as he played the notes.

"You stole my mother from me Luffy," He said, unbelievably calmly. His voice was quiet and rough. Luffy shifted uneasily.

"Yes," He replied, eyes downcast.

"You may not believe this, but I found solace in the unity of L'Isle de Medicin, it was peaceful," The music softened with Samil's voice, the anger in the music becoming less clear. Luffy didn't say a thing. His eyes were closed with the beauty of the music - it was just so charming. The angry tone didn't disappear though, and it weaved underneath the notes.

The music continued for what seemed like forever, and it seemed like Samil wanted to keep playing the same passage of music over and over again. Reluctantly, the angry undertones of music grew louder and louder. "But I couldn't forget my hate of you, Luffy," He whispered.

Luffy stood, drowning in the anger of the music. He reached out for his brother, suddenly knowing how the music would end, "No," He breathed, trying to step past the black line on the floor.

The music grew slower and slower.

Luffy fell to his knees, something invisible crashed into Samil, and the blood began to pour. And the music grew beautiful, tranquil and serene.

The pulse of the music slowed gradually as it reached its inevitable end.

"SAMIL!" Luffy yelled, pounding on the wall between him and his brother. Blood was pooling beneath Samil, the crimson staining the innocent white landscape. Blood stained Samil's hair, dripped down his face, trickled down his back. Samil almost laughed – after a lifetime of hate and a wish for vengeance, what had he achieved? Nothing. Vengance had brought him nothing, not even when Luffy had lain at his feet, dying. It so wasn't worth it. _I don't want to die like this! _He screamed. The white landscape flickered between a grey, cold place and the warm whiteness. The grey, cold place was full of pain but life as well. The warm whiteness was death. He understood now. He tried to hold onto the grey, monotonous environment, but clinging to life is not easy. And he lost his hold.

The last chord played on the piano, and he bowed his head over the keys.

He turned his head to Luffy, seeking his brother's eyes. He found them. The brown orbs were panicked, trying desperately to reach his. Their eyes met for the last time.

And Samil faded out of existance.

OPOP

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Samil was gone. Dead. Luffy reeled at the thought. Wind caressed his face. It wasn't fair!

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Panicked voices called out to him. But he didn't want to listen. _Shut up!_ He hissed in his mind.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

What _was _that noise? It was so annoying, _just let me have five more minutes. _It was rhythmic though and kind of comforting.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The pulsing vibrated his whole body, it was so strong, so _vital._ Luffy tried tracing its source. It was coming from inside of him, from his… chest.

It was his heart.

Since when had that sounded so alien to him? Luffy groaned, and the voices around him quieted. Then hands touched him, tentatively.

Someone patted his burning forehead.

Someone shook his shoulder.

Hands reaching, patting.

His eyes opened into Chopper's worried face. Nami was further away, her eyes crinkled in worry. Usopp was the third face in his view and Luffy couldn't see anyone else. Luffy squinted at the sudden light. Half-heartedly, his eyes searched for Samil. He was outside, the breeze caressed his face and the sky was a light green colour. The ash had collected in lumps so that now the ground was grey with pebble-like clumps of ash.

Luffy tried to sit up, but his crew pushed him down again. Chopper forbade Luffy with his eyes,

"Not now, Luffy, you're lucky to even be alive!" He whispered.

Hin rubbed his forehead, "How unlucky can one place be?" He whispered, his voice on the last syllable. It was then that Luffy noticed the other people.

Bloody shapes on the ground, being comforted by barely coherent doctors. Some people were crying, while others had grouped together. Some were even crying out for God, and others were cursing his very name.

"What happened?" Luffy whispered, his eyes wide. He turned his head, trying to find a less depressing scene.

But there was none.

It was just people crying. Just people huddled in fear. "When the hospital collapsed, we were in an earthquake. We accepted that – this area of the Grand Line is very unpredictable. But now a hurricane is approaching," Hin whispered, tears falling down the old man's face.

"There aren't any safe houses left!" A woman howled, she had approached the pirates when Luffy had awoken and now she knelt beside them.

Luffy frowned, "When?" He asked, his voice determined.

"About four hours," Hin said, His beard shook as he sobbed.

Luffy sat up slowly. Chopper protested, but he couldn't stop his captain.

"Nami," Luffy began, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Nami was startled – shouldn't her captain be worried about himself? But she immediately shook her head at the thought – Luffy was Luffy after all.

"I don't know," She answered honestly.

Luffy thought for a moment and then shook his head, he wasn't very good at this whole thinking thing.

Usopp was staring at Luffy. How was their captain so strong?

Nami looked as if she was about to say something and then thought better of it. Zoro eyed her with suspicion, and then tapped her lightly on the head, "What is it, Nami?" He asked,

"It's just an idea but…" Nami began, afraid to voice her thoughts. Luffy stared at her intently. His gaze was strong, and Nami felt her confidence growing. Oh, how she had missed Luffy! The boy was just full of so much confidence that it was hard not to be overcome.

"We could hide underground, are there any caves near here?" Nami suggested, her voice strong.

Hin thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "Argh! How could I be so stupid?" He cursed himself, "We could hide in the cave behind the waterfall! But it's too small for all of us…" He trailed off.

Luffy was grinning widely, as were the rest of the Straw-Hat's. Nami smiled and patted the old villager on the shoulder, her back facing him while her head was turned his way,

"Oh, don't you worry about that" She winked, "Come to the cave in three hours – I guarantee that it will be big enough,"

Zoro offered Luffy a hand, and then all the Straw-Hats were walking off in a line up the slope towards the waterfall.

OPOP

Hin coughed nervously, standing besides the harsh torrent of water that tumbled down the mountain slope.

Nami appeared from behind the waterfall, her red hair soaking, "Lovely day for a bath, isn't it?" she laughed. Robin and Chopper materialized from the waterfall, smiles on their faces.

Their smiles were infectious and made the villagers feel safe.

Finally, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy emerged. They were grinning, but they were covered in mud and dust,

Sanji smirked and brought a cigarette to his mouth, "Renovation complete," he beamed, and Luffy clapped his dusty hands,

"Alright, Everyone! There's a storm on the way, but this cave should keep you safe! Come on in! We have meat!" He added, his brown eyes twinkling.

He walked in, and sat down to rest – he was exhausted. The other Straw-Hats gathered around him, and protected him from the onslaught of people wanting to enter the cave.

It was not glamerous, the three strong ones of the pirates had only focused on making the cave large enough for all the villagers to comfortably sit in.

Usopp came running into the cave, shouting that the storm was on its way. He'd stayed out to tie down the Going Merry. Now it was safe, so he'd left – but not before seeing the ominous storm that approached.

OPOP

The storm was hard to weather. The waterfall offered slight protection, but only the strongest could sit by the entrance to the cave.

The cave was brilliant – it held the fifty-odd villagers safely and they each had room to sit or stand – whatever they desired.

Gusts of lightning-fast winds blew through each moment, spraying all of the villagers with water. However, nothing solid could get through the raging torrent of water, which only grew stronger, that guarded the entrance to the cave.

It could have been mere hours. It could have been whole days, but soon the villagers were able to leave the wonderful sanctuary that they'd entered.

They left it, and entered a dead island full of ash and ruin.

But they had their lives.

OPOP

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Robin left late that night. They'd had a small party of thanks in their honor. But the life of the Pirate called – and Luffy wanted to be on the deck of the Going Merry once more.

He sat on his trademark seat and smiled at the view of the moonlit sea. He was going to take a long time to heal – his real brother had died, and his crew knew of his shame. But right at that moment, he only had one, excited question in his mind:

Where were they going to end up next?

_**OPOP**_

_**A.N. **__Phew, finished! That took me ages because I kept hitting writer's block – but now I'm finished, this story has ended! Yay!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed my finale, and if you like Merlin, then how about checking out my other fic?_

_See you,_

_Kikwoka x_


End file.
